


andromeda

by regretsonmain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Fanart, Fic Remixed As Art, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Post Mpreg, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretsonmain/pseuds/regretsonmain
Summary: Shiro, Keith, and their daughter, but now: as cats.





	andromeda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021443) by [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned). 

[](https://i.imgur.com/YSKM9N9.jpg)  
(click for full-size)

A remix of Soulstoned's sweet mpreg fics... that, but cats!


End file.
